Once Upon a Time
by Stefan Ivanov
Summary: MedievalAU. The Savior will come when he's ready, with a heart of gold that will save many. His power will compare to no other. Nothing but one obstacle shall make him falter. In the end he will have to choose, whether he stands a hero or fall a fool.
1. The Legend

There once was a legend, a legend that spoke of a savior. This savior was to be born of royal blood and under the sight of a majestic hawk. Once he was to be born, he would possess great abilities ranging from that of a valiant swordsman to the wisdom of a mage.

This legend has been going on for a long time until the day came true one day. The reigning King Erik and Queen Sophia Barton were awaiting for their baby to appear.

Earlier that day while the king was in a meeting with other nobles, the queen found some peace in the castle garden. As she turns to address the tulips, she saw a hooded figure not so far away. She was to in shock to call for help as she began to hear whispers.

"_The Savior will come when he's ready,  
With a heart of gold that will save many.  
His power will compare to no other.  
Nothing but one obstacle shall make him falter.  
In the end he will have to choose,  
Whether he stands a hero or fall a fool."_

And just like that, the queen felt a pain with in her abdomen and felt a leak down her legs. She became frantic as she called for help. She was going into labor.

Several hours later, with the king outside the nursing chamber, the door open with the nurse holding a bundle of a baby. As he step closer he was overcome with joy and happiness at the sight of his baby boy. The nurse handed Erik the baby boy and left with the other maids to give the royal family some privacy.

King Erik stood by the bed bouncing the baby in his arm while admiring how the baby had most of his own features aside from the dark brown eyes of his mother. As he sat down by his wife he handed her the newborn for her to cherish their treasure.

"He looks so beautiful," she said while wiping her tears. The baby just stared up back at his mother with wonder. "You know I believe he will big this kingdom to greatness in his future," she told her husband as she turn to look into his eyes.

With a raised brow the king ask, "How so?"

"Well earlier in the garden, I saw this shadowy figure. At first I was horrified that something manage to get into our walls until it told me that _"The Savior will come when he's ready"._ I think that it was telling me our son is the Savior."

With a proud smile, he stroke the baby's dark blond hair and said, "Well if he's going to be the Savior, he might need a heroic name, don't you think?"

"How about Charles? After your father," she said while looking off into space. "He once saved this kingdom, and he was a hero. I want the same fate for our baby."

"I was also thinking of the name Bernard. You know, after your brother for his honorable sacrifice to maintain peace between the other kingdoms."

"I like it. Prince Charles Bernard Barton, son of King Erik Barton and Queen Sophia Barton, and the Savior of the world."

They soon fell into silence while cooing at the baby boy in their arm when the chamber doors open. In walk Sir Rogers step in with a solemn look on his face. "Sir, I would like to address an important matter."

"What could possibly ruin such a joyous occasion?" the king ask happily.

With a moment of hesitation, the knight said, "The legend spoke of the Savior being born under the eyes of a hawk. Well, my king, the troops were on the watch and no sighting of a hawk whatsoever was spotted."

This drew a gasp from the queen as she held her baby even closer. "What are you trying to say?"

Before he could answer, their personal scribe came in and said in a monotone voice, "That this baby's destiny is not of the Savior. If anything he is nothing more than any other children in the world."

"_Get. Out."_ The queen hissed.

Before having a bigger commotion arise, the king intervene and ask the knight and scribe to leave. Once they were gone, Erik turn back to his wife and watch sadly as she held Charles close to her while crying softly.

'_If Charles' not the chosen one, then who is?'_ the king ask to himself.


	2. 25 years later

_25 years later…_

"Now, try one more time," a man said to a younger man.

"Thor, you know I can't," replied the younger gentleman.

"Just picture it and push," the older man, Thor, said. Thor was known as the best mage in the entire world. His magic surpasses many others by a long run. When he heard of the Savior in need of aid with his magic, he jump at the opportunity. His apprentice, though, was something he didn't expect.

Clinton Francis Barton, 24 years old and second son of King Erik and Queen Sophia. Two years after the devastating news of their first born not being the chosen one, they thought that the legend would stay a legend. That stayed true until the birth of their second child. After many long hours, the baby was brought to the world.

As the king was given the child to hold, he brought baby Clint to the balcony where, to the king's surprise and the baby's wonder, a majestic hawk stood at the ledge. Like in the legend. As he took in the scene baby Clint's giggles startle the bird and flew off. At that moment, King Erik knew that the baby in his arm will bring the world to light.

But that was proven difficult as of right now, the new found savior was trying, and failing, to improve his magic.

Holding out his left hand, Clint shut his eyes and pictured the apple in front of him in his head. He inhaled deeply and pulled the image from his mind and to his hand. With a final push, he opened his eyes and as well as his palm.

Looking down at his palm they both watch as a cloud of pure white smoke circulate around his hand before it disappeared with the apple in its place.

With wide grey eyes, the smaller male jump up and down while chanting, "I did it," over and over again.

With a satisfied smile of his own, Thor agreed. "Yes, you have mastered that quite well, but you still have a lot to work on."

That brought his confidence down. "Aww, come on Thor, magic is hard."

"And your archery training isn't?" he challenged.

"Its not. I'm actually even better than Barney himself," he gloated.

With a raised brow, the older man crossed his arms while asking, "Oh, than why are you still taking those lessons?"

Now that brought a blush to the once confidant man. "No-nothing."

"Does it have to do with a certain trainer?"

"None, of your business, actually." Taking a look at the grandfather clock in the room, he notice that his archery lessons was about to start. "Anyways, I'm about to leave for lessons. I'll see you tomorrow than."

With bounce in his step, he left his mentor behind chuckling what just accrued.

_Meanwhile…_

Closing his eyes in concentration, a 27 year old Charles Barton, or Barney, focused on his surrounding before opening his palm and creating a fireball. With quick reflexes, he shot his fireball across the room and at an amused mentor, who stop the upcoming projectile with a blast of ice.

"Very well, young student," he applauded. "Very well, indeed. I would say that you are almost as good as me."

"What else can I do to be better, though, Master Loki?" Barney asks with pleading in his deep brown eyes.

His mentor Loki, who happen to be Thor's brother, just sigh while taking a sip of his wine. Since Barney was too born of magic, his parents decided to get him a teacher as well. Unlike Clint, though, Barney had shown a great feat of magic but was denied a superior teacher as Thor. Loki only came in to outshine his brother.

"There's nothing more that I can teach you, my young apprentice. Absolutely nothing."

"UGH!" with a flick of his hand, he tossed a fireball and set the drapes ablaze. "Why? Just why can't I be the Savior?" With another flick, his mirror supplied him the image of earlier encounter between his little brother and his mentor. "Just look at him. 25 years of age and still trying to cast baby spells. How pathetic."

"Now, now, Barney, we wouldn't want you to destroy anything else," he alluded to the mass of charred objects in the room. "Besides some people find that endearing."

With a scoff, he made the image disappear and made his way out the door.

"And where are you going?"

"None of your business."


End file.
